Qymaen jai Sheelal
Qymaen jai Sheelal, aka General Grievous, was a former adversary of the forces of good, until, in the Hellcat Squadran Universe, IceBite reconstructed him and accessed his supposedly removed memories. Feeling betrayed, angry, and grief-ridden, in addition to thankful to his savior, he defected to Hellcat Squadran. He is also one of the few swordsmen whose skill rivals IceBite's, and the only one whose skill even comes close to rivalling Gilgamesh's. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran All Galactic Empire and New Republic records state that General Grievous died on Utapau, at the hand of the Republic Army (Galactic Empire) and Obi-Wan Kenobi (New Republic). However, he wasn't killed, but still mortally wounded, and transported to a separate universe. He was encountered by IceBite, who took his broken body and rebuilt him, in addition to healing his fatal wounds. In the process, he removed the programming Dooku had implanted into Grievous's brain and, when he had recovered, he felt both thankful to IceBite for saving him, and extremely remorseful for what he had done. That day, he vowed to make up for it by serving his savior. Consortium War Personality Qymaen portrays himself as heartless, cold, and cruel. However, in matters involving love, he almost immediately softens up, and, if necessary, is even willing to help anyway he can. When it comes to his long-dead companion, Ronderu lij Kummar, he can become very emotional. This became very much apparent during the dual wedding of Ryan and Claire, and Snow and Serah, when, inadvertantly coming to the subject of Ronderu, he had an emotional breakdown during the middle of the speech, and fled the room weeping. Relations with other Individuals *IceBite - Qymaen respects IceBite and does all he can to prove to IceBite he is willing to redeem his past crimes, no matter how many times IceBite assures him he doesn't have to. He also claims to see a bit of his old, fully organic self in IceBite. *May - Since he now remembers how Ronderu was killed in battle, and seeing May as the equivalent to IceBite's own version of Ronderu, Qymaen is, like IceBite, fiercely protective of May, aiding in IceBite's defense of May whenever present. *Gilgamesh - Qymaen finds Gilgamesh's boistrousness and demeanor repulsive, but finds his skills with a blade admirable. Abilities and Weapons Qymaen has a cybernetic body with 4 arms that can merge into 2. However, he notably fights using a 4-handed style. His main weapons are Lightsabers, but he has been known to use a blaster or even his hands in combat. He has even been seen taking his clawed feet and grasping to an opponent, and slamming them to the ground or into a wall, commonly grasping the skull for maximum damage. He can even wield lightsabers with his feet, meaning he can fight with a grand total of 5 Lightsabers, all while standing on one leg. After joining Hellcat Squadran, Qymaen was taught how to sword duel by IceBite. However, unlike Qymaen's previous master, who made sure to restrict his training, IceBite allowed Qymaen's skills to grow, and, soon, the pupil's skills rivaled the master's. Quotes "Activate Vulture Droids. Defend the Salvation's Light!" - Qymaen at the Raid at Mustafar "Long had Dooku used me as a tool, to kill countless innocents. Today, I redeem myself of those murders, in life or death!" - Qymaen at the Final Battle at Earth "Metallical, cylindrical......shiny......" "You take any of my lightsabers, you won't have a leg to stand on.....literally." "How about this? You take your Lightsabers, and I just have this one, savvy?" -Jack Sparrow and Qymaen "In all my years of war, I had never seen anyone, Sith or Jedi, Separatist or Republic, like Snow and Ryan. Snow is boistrous, rude, and more stubborn than a Naboo Falumpaset. However, he is, admitably, very loyal and will always fight to the end. Serah, you are lucky to have found a most loyal man to be your husband. Now Ryan, he, I have no quarrel with. He is noble, loyal, powerful, and an expert strategist. Also, he has, as many would say, a heart of gold. *Qymaen begin tearing* Claire, you are very lucky to have found Ryan, and Ryan, you are lucky to have found Claire. You 2, are more of a perfect match than I have seen since myself and Rond...Ronder......*breaks down crying*" "Wow, who would have thought he had it in him?" "Saying something nice?" "No, crying." -Qymaen's speech for Ryan and Snow, as well as Tucker and Grif's responce to Qymaen having an emotional breakdown. Gallery Grievous Crouched.jpg|Qymaen jai Sheelal, aka 'General Grievous' General Grievous Face.jpg|Qymaen's organic eyes General Grievous.jpg|Qymaen with all 4 arms deployed Grievous in hanger.jpg|Qymaen and some HS-Controlled Battle Droids ambushing Consortium Defilers on an asteroid base Grievous in ship.jpg|Qymaen sneaking onboard a Borg Cube Grievous_on_Griever.jpg|Qymaen jai Sheelal on the bridge of his ship, the HCS Griever Category:Characters